forever betrayed
by unity's essence
Summary: Lukas a new trainer finds himself with a mysterious kirlia with unnatural strength which was created within team rockets hidden lab. How will kirlia cope with her hatred towards the human race and her hidden desires? And what are her true intentions during her adventure with lukas and the team? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Forever betrayed

Team rocket, a major syndicate in pokemon engineering has dedicated their lives for the creation of a new world influenced by and lead by Giovanni.

Amongst the created, a small embryo lies within one of the hidden labs of team rocket. It has been exposed to a new genetically modified formula, so far no exposed creature has survived the procedures as they all go into insanity, quickly melting their own minds seconds after birth.

Deep within the barricaded facility a small embryo calmly floating in glowing green nutrients has been exposed to trace amounts of the serum. Monitored by specialist and doctors the small embryo inches ever so close to fully develop. A middle aged man frantically observes quietly, stalking his creation with low droopy eyes obscured by a small electrical device with two lenses.

"January 17, 2015. Subject Z-19 has been successfully transferred into the development chamber". Commented the specialist, combining with his white lab coat with khaki pants and black leather boots.

"Subject Z-19 has been due for next week. All vital functions seem normal and its physical body and mind seem stable". Analyzing the creature contained in the middle of the dark room he wrote down data onto the clipboard, standing in the observatory office behind a series of thick reinforced glass. Pressing a series of green; blue, and red pulsing buttons arranged on the panel next to him. With his white glove the specialist deemed continued into the mic.

"Subject Z-19 has yet to reject the serum and will be given the final dose tonight via injection. If all successful next week we will have the first member of the dusk project. I am quill, team rocket biological and neurological engineer stationed at sight echo".

Quill swiftly scanned the glowing green chamber through the glass one final time before abandoning the scene, leaving the clipboard hug on a hook in the lab.

"May arceuse have mercy on us all".

A week later quill returns into the lab to witness a ralts with a small oxygen mask around its face. floating lazily in the now clear liquid the ralts begins to move its small limbs side to side.

"January 23, 2016. Z-19 is now aware of its existence. Commencing drainage of the development chamber". Shifted quill to get ahold of a small lever, slowly pulling it down to allow the clear fluid to twirl down the drain.

'All nutrients drained'

The small ralts expelled a confused expression as its little pale white legs touched the sub-cold metal base below. Ralts seemed happy to be present at the time, innocent and untouched by the worlds corruption. Ralts pressed her hands against the glass that contained the newly born creature, her breath creating a mist against the glass to obscure her view.

"sorry little one". Mumbled quill

' commencing containment protocol 15'

Roared a speaker in the other room were he stood observing the ralts. Once a room only illuminated by the monitor now blazed with an explosion of ravaging light emitted by the chamber the small form that was once standing screamed in pain and agony against the glass, its little muscles surged with numbing tingles that caused futile pain, losing total control over her delicate body her mind was her only weapon. Each second that passed seemed like minutes as volts of electricity surged through ralts being represented like miniature lightening strikes hovering over her pale skin, its hands struggling to maintain a grip.

A sparkling tear left her eye, only being visible for a fraction of a second as the lightning savagely evaporated the droplet. Ralts focused total concentration on the man in the observatory. Why are you doing this?!.

Maintaining complete focus, ralts eyes exchanged a flourished violet, the very air around her being distorted and bent against reality itself; mixing with the yellow strings that shot at her. staring harshly at the thick ballistic glass, ralts released an immense pulsing shockwave engraved by her psychic signature, the massive explosion of purple light echoed painfully throughout quills incapable soul. The surge of yellow rays stopped and the glass shattered instantly, but didn't penetrate through. The terrified man in the observatory didn't give ralts time to recover as the room quickly lit up a golden yellow, this time with double the intensity and force. Why was she still being attacked? Who is that humans?

Wild cries and bangs from the little creature sent ice cold chills up quills spine, hearing the nightmarish growls die down slowly but surly. The small creature struggled to keep conciseness, being hammered down with constant electricity; her limp body lay motionless against icy steel, still breathing she fainted under the numbing embrace of surges zapping through her.

"Grunts". Commanded quill through a small communicator in his ear, receiving several silhouettes attempting to enter the gloomy lab immediately.

"Specialist quill, how can we be of service sir!" Added one of the grunts, the whole squadron wearing black uniforms with a large red R through the chest.

Quill observed his men painful seriously, taking the time to analyze the sweat flowing down their foreheads down to their necks.

"Excort Z-19 to the nursery room were she will be monitored 24/7". Continued the man staring straight into the grunt's souls through the dim darkness.

simply stretching his index fingers to each of the seven grunts afterwards exposing the ralts in the shattered chamber, "And make sure she doesn't awake during transfers. Death will be the last thing you see".

Quill excused his men to begin the transfer. Inching close to the panel exposed in front of him quill spoke into the speaker, witnessing his squadron enter the vicinity with several mightyena in case things got rough. What was once a perfect cylinder now a distorted and shattered uneven oval opened with a ear scorching creek. The first grunt entered and suffered a slight shock from the static within, the others looped around to assist the injured grunt.

"I need a raise". Mummered the grunt reaching for a syringe provided by his partner. Slowly injecting the small amount of radiant liquid into the ralts' arm; placing her arm slowly back against the steel floor.

"Dispose of the serum and inject trace amounts of the narcotics". Lifting ralts other arm the grunt injected the clear liquid into the opposite arm to reduce poisoning the fragile creature. A small device disk glided into the sight, hovering over the ralts it split to a small black saucer that engulfed the ralts.

"Good now clean up all the glass shards and report back in 20 min". Exclaimed the grunt leaving with the spherical black orb.

Ralts POV

Laying down on the floor I felt the cool touch of the iron floor beneath me, the new sensation of the cool floor called out for me to seek warmth with my mother. Were is my mother? Father?

In a desperate attempt to get up I stumbled backwards. Something was preventing me from fully understanding and reacting. Both my arms held a sting if I moved them and my mind was cloggy, Dizzy yet calm, weak yet capable, sleepy while well awake. Why did she feel like this?

Observing was the only thing that kept her mind off the pain and every now and then trace static shocks from previous times. The room were she layed was dim, a calm peaceful atmosphere that she grew to like. Several invisible barriers flowed horizontally.

After a while my mind cleared up, I could fully control my body and read around with my psychic powers. My vision allowed for the full capability of gathering and interpreting. The walls were painted black with purple spirals and 3 small lights that shone a faint purple color there was also a square box on the wall with smaller pulsating squares and symbols she quite didn't understand.

She flinched at several thuds through a solid black door. Something about the door seemed to be off as if it had special properties that limited her, radiating darkness itself, the door was there but it there was an absence?

The pitch dark door open with the help of the hydrologic system. Through the bulky frame emerged quill, wearing his gloomy mood. He reached for his laboratory coat to pull out a white and purple spherical item with a purple M.

"This might feel unpleasant". Quill pushed the small button on the front of the ball, a red beam emerged from the ball although never reached its intended target.

"Were are my parents?". Commanded kirlia into the mans mind, the intensity in her voice fazing him for a split second. The red beam that was intended to capture ralts simply reverted back into the ball. Quill, under the faint light reflecting off the increasing sweet dripping down his face. Was this man afraid of her? Why?

Quill now backed against the wall reached his hand into the belt containing one sole pokeball, releasing the creature incarcerated inside the ball a mightyena emerged.

The dark dog towered over the green, white, and red psychic type but she wasn't intimidated. She felt the mans emotions but couldn't sense the dog in front of her just as she did the bulky door.

I gave both individuals a hard stare they didn't look much like a threat. I could easily wipe them out.

"If you let me be I have no reason to hurt you". Growled ralts through telepathy at her enemy's

"we just want to talk".

"After earlier? Pfft". Psychic energy flowed through ralts, filling every fiber of her body with immense psychic power. The air around her drifting in and out of reality, distorting in complex ways she would never understand. She wore this power like a second skin, eyes mirroring the purple swirls that decorated the interior of the walls.

The hands that once felt like a red hot needle going though now felt lighter and powerful, both coming up to meet the man and his dog. She powered up a several crackling spheres and launched them past her opponent, allowing them to hover over the dark type.

The swirls grew violently quickly gaining mass and weight. Now crackling and emitting an ear shattering screech the orbs became highly unstable and now rotated clockwise, leaving no escape for the dark type.

"Stop this immediately". Commanded quill at the very face of destruction before him.

"destroy". Several of the cracking orbs clustered off the main orbs now creating hundreds of small violent spheres all hissing at their prey, launched violently at the mightyena with the motion of ralts. She felt every single orb make contact with the dark type, a blinding light emerged quickly consuming everything inside the room a thunderous echo shockwaved in all directions that were capable of being heard from miles way steel, dirt, roof, everything disintegrated within range of the pressure.

Ralts laughed at the thought of vengeance she had upon the beings that inflicted her pain. The force continued for brief seconds which felt like hours, the decent room now alit and virtually destroyed. The black smoke emerged after the blast withered ways, clearing smog and glowing embers slowly revealed quill behind a black circular shield originating from a device on his wrist. The mightyena still standing slightly fazed from the massive supernova light that branched off her attack.

"But how could…".

"SUCKER PUNCH". Roared quill at the beast in his command. The dog zoomed past the fresh formed crater scrapped out of the steel floor. Inching closer to the psychic the beast made direct contact against her chest, knocking the air clean out of her and launching her violently against the steel wall slightly denting it. She fell back into the floor with a hard slam struggling to take in breath.

Coughing and wheezing she spit up blood in a small stream, a tiny puddle of blood beneath her formed a crimson red pond. She tried to stand up but lounged forward, landing hard on her face bruising her damaged ribs even further. The pain within her chest tore at her being, the feeling of that punch felt like it ripped right through her internal organs. Coughing up more blood and violently coughing she stood up on her flimsy legs, falling backwards on the steel floor. Into the crimson red pond that stained her skin; coagulating then forming a rough layer of red stony skin that stuck to her back. There she lay looking down at her chest. It looked completely fine but the scaring pain begged her to be put out of her misery. Mommy I failed you. Please forgive….me.

Her vision blurry she collapsed on the war zone, her limp body once again motionless only the soft arithmetic notion of breathing aggressively.

" Interesting the door and mightyena are still in place. The shield kept me alive. Maybe". Quill motioned for the grunts to engage in with him.

"Grunts. I have a plan".

Sorry for this chapter not being as long. I promise that future chapters will have more "meat", in the burrito. Thank you for reading and gladly accept constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Two grunts stood by quill in a shallow dark room. Illuminated only by the light emerging from several monitor's all concentrated in key areas, one of which ralts's newly upgraded domain. The new room had black marble like walls and floor with neon blue swirls glowing radiating a faint glow. The blue swirls were the only thing that alit the room, calm waves of light kept the psychic at bay. Asleep.

On the other side of the lab sat 3 individuals, cramped in the dark confines of the observatory.

"So this material is supposed to contain her power correct?". Questioned the grunt, a look of despair engulfing his face. Quill rested the palm of his hand against the grunts shoulder deeming ahead at the sleeping innocence.

"the shield kept me safe, mightyena wasn't affected, and the door remained in one piece. Im sure its safe to assume".

Quill glanced at the two grunts sitting down in front of the monitors; they obviously couldn't handle the wheelie chairs as the grunts rocked back and forth in an immature maner laughing and making goofy faces.

A look of disgust alit quills face, slapping both if them outside the head,"IDIOTS!". Immediately both grunts held their heads in agony; looking down at the floor in shame, "sorry boss. Wont happen again".

"Next time ill have you both cleaning the shit out the bathroom". Said quill patting each on the red R on their backs, before exiting the room into the bright white hallway that stretched far and narrow.

Several Grunts were hanging around the entrance to the cafeteria; a tall glass door automatically slides with quills nearing pace, he poked his head through at 3 grunts eating their juicy burgers.

"Bring the cage and follow me". Ordered quill as he turned his back on the men and continued forward.

"YES SIR". Replied the grunts dropping their food on the table and getting up; they grabbed the cage and followed shortly behind, their footsteps echoing throughout the hallway in a beat.

Nearing ralts's room quill glanced through the thick bolted window, she was awake and sitting down on a cold steel beam with a unkempt white rectangular object centered. The bed was rather uncomfortably rough and cold.

Inching close to the security panel he typed in a sequence of letters and the door clicked. Ralts flinched at the sound of the bulky black door emitting a horrific shriek.

Her natural reaction made her jump off of the bed and use her psychic power to gracefully land on the ground. She quickly lost control of her decent; legs violently bent backwards at the knee causing her to stumble on to her back. She felt the floor mercilessly punch at her back, the air inside her lungs sprung free against her will. Clenching her chest with one arm she pulled herself up with the help of the shiny iron bed leg. Why did she not hover?

The blast door was now completely open with quill and three other grunts supporting the unexposed 3 dimensional cube.

Still panting and wheezing she regained control of her breathing, slow arithmetic breaths allowed for her focus on the situation.

It was imminent that she had to summon her powers, concentrating on the man before her; psychokinetic energy flowed in with every breath she took. The grunts began to tremble their legs, wobbling, barley able to support the cage in fear.

"stay strong grunts". A sly smirk stretching from ear to ear showed quills overconfidence in himself, the cage began to whimper; pink swirls of life and destruction hovered over Ralts's pale white skin the sound of static spoke for her.

"You will regret ever….". Poof; trace amounts of energy remained intact within her being, all that energy she had a moment ago got sucked out of her like, being stuck in a vacuum of space yearning to be filled with her essence. Why are her powers diminishing? I cant assemble them.

"your pathetic. Cant even summon your powers?". Gushed quill bringing her back to reality, she originated a tremendous look of confusion and pitty.

'What did you do to me?'. She hissed into the mind of the man standing before her, his presence haunting her to the very core.

"you'll learn soon enough". Something about that last line shook her up, almost as she didn't want to know. His dark expression complemented the pitch empty black wall with pink swirls surrounding them 360° around.

"Enough said. This is your buddy from here on out". Quills hand motioned for the grunts standing by to bring in the cage.

Upon setting the cage down on the ground, the blanket that obscured what's inside was removed to reveal a small blue and black canine pup. Who is that? And why does he look so familiar? She questioned within the parameter of her conciseness.

"you remember riolu don't you?". Retorted quill, his impatient tone snapping back attention to focus on him.

"were is my family?". Questioned the young ralts whimpering a little under her breath

"They left you. Abandoned. Forgotten. Betrayed. You were of no use to them so they left you behind. We're your true family, we rescued you.". A sly smirk now hovered over quills face, demonstrating little to no emotions towards the small creature.

The words scathed her mind, her stomach dropped to the ground as her throat felt tight, 'they left me?'. The words sputtered out of quill tor at her heart; the pain was nothing compared to the agony they put her through. Her chest burned an inferno with each breath taken; trembling legs wandered back and forth collapsing on the floor.

"We will be back shortly to bring both of you food". And with that they dispersed one by one out of the shaded room; the dark door emitting steam closed behind them with a thunderous echo when turning to lock.

Leaving her and riolu alone, she wobbled back to the bed, unable to hover back up she tried to climb the metal beam. Small pale hands clenched at the steel cold beam to pull herself upwards; she lacked physical condition as a psychic, feeling her weight slide down the steel to hit her butt on the floor with a thud, a small yelp faintly echoed the room.

Her whimpering grew into sobs, low at first then highly noticeable. Small trembling claws dug into the shiny metal leg leaving a trail of imperfections.

"Do you need any help?". Asked the small blue pup obviously concerned for the ralts

"Why would you care". Retorted ralts; having given up on the bed she lay leaned against the rustic steel beam with her head rested on it, taking in the odd faint smell of chalky iron it smelled sharp and strong yet nauseating with prolonged time.

Rilou sat exactly were the grunts left him wide eyes staring in the direction of ralts; the creature looked broken, her chest forcefully took in air and slowly released it in between sobs with not intention of stopping anytime soon. gathering the courage to get up on two legs, pacing himself to close the gap between the two.

"If you need someone to talk to". Riolu sat next to ralts on the opposite side of the pole; taking a waft of the metallic alloy, a truly unique texture.

"Im fine" retorted ralts shifting her arms from the pole to the side of her head covered by the green bowl-cut hair.

"Its just that if you keep…". Ralts didn't even let the pup finish her temper flared up again.

"I SAID IM FINE". Yelled ralts grabbing a hold of her head, digging her head into her knees and wrapping her arms around them. The sudden burst of anger in her voice startled him, one moment she was calm; the next minute she hates him. What did he do wrong?

Ralts was too dug into her thoughts to even notice riolu at her side. Was what that human said true? Was she abandoned? But that didn't answer why she was left behind. Was it anger she felt or perhaps uselessness?

She needed a way to alleviate all her pain, a constant stream of tears ran down her delicate pale skin; she gritted her teeth under a final whimper.

Clenching her small fist proceeding to strike at the gloomy floor below her, she striked dead center of a purple ring engraved on the floor. Observing her fist against the floor; she retreated her hand. Not even a scratch….pathetic.

Riolu simply watched the tantrum his roommate was throwing; he didn't want to say or do something to aggravate her further, she was displaying a violent aura.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT"! Once again her fist swung over her head and blurred into the floor. Nothing. The darkness within consumed everything she threw at it, hopeless.

Inspecting her bruised little hand kept her mind off of what quill said she hadn't quite shrugged the feeling of being betrayed.

Retreating away from riolu to sit in the corner; she faced the wall and lied down in the embryo position. Her sobs calmed down and a sole tear left her eyes every now and then, for the first time she was left alone.

Slowly becoming concise she rose to the exhilarating smell of something she never smelled before; she walked slowly to the source to find riolu sitting on the ground and inhaling several small brown pellets. Her stomach growled and shifted at the tangy-sweet smell coming from the food

"Were is my part?". Demanded ralts nearing right next to the sitting pup, observing an empty bowl to the side of him.

"ah yes your part, I err….was checking if it had poison in it". Putting the pellet in his hand back in the bowl he handed it off to ralts, "its safe to eat".

She looked at the red bowl in her hand then back at riolu with a cringe. Does he really think i'm stupid?

Pacing back to her corner she sat and ate pellets and pellets, her stomach bloating a little in size; finishing she layed back against the beam with her hands on her head, she was in one of her better moods.

The human in the white coat came a while after she ate; he made her stand on some object then back down and put a rod under her tongue, he wrote something in a clipboard then left out the bulky frame.

A month has passed since she was first introduced to this setting; she has accepted the fact that imprisonment is her chosen destiny . She grew close to riolu, him being the only other person she could truly open herself to.

Her body once pale white and soft, now bruised and scratched all over from the beatings she received whenever she disobeyed orders; untamed scars decorated through her skin to reveal a painful whips and slashes over the course of the month.

Currently confronting a pichu, ralts observed the small rodent snicker the air around; dust filling its lungs the pichu coughed and gasped for air. It was quite adorable.

Lifting her hand ralts channeled her power up her body and into her mind; the power of life flowing though her. She didn't want to hurt the innocent creature before her but there was no choice, she wasn't obligated to kill it right? A pink swirling orb sprung to life beneath her grip were she lifted it up slowly as to not startle the young rodent.

"Please forgive me". Added ralts puring more power inti her attack; spinning rapidly and beginning to emit a crackling sound, she released her blast.

Zooming past the field the orb shot out with the equivalence to a bullet being fired out of the barrel of a gun. Pichu didn't even react as the sphere hammered into its side with a exhilarating force; a shockwave radiated from pichu followed by a minimal explosion. Not even half her strength.

"Good you defeated the pichu with ease. What do we do now?". Questioned quill in a demanding tone; the bio dome mimicked the outside world with an artificial sun, sky, and ground were ralts was stationed in the middle with quill shortly behind.

"nothing its defeated and helpless, it cant…". ralts was stopped midsentence by a barking yell, looking back at quill she could see the anger ravaging inside, creeping closer.

"IDIOT. You kill the fucking thing that way it STAYS DOWN AND DOESN'T GET BACK UP". Quill barked the words directly at her face, she could see the spit fly out of his mouth and onto the floor; disgusted by ralts he reached for his lab pocket to pull out a small shiny object that curved at the end with a wooden handle.

"No please I promise from her on out….ill...". Ascending off of the ground ralts felt all her weight supported by the handful of hairs quill gripped from her bowl-haired head. He repositioned her up to meet his gaze; he could analyze ralts eyes reflecting how horrified she was, lips began to tremble under her hot breath pushing up against his hand. She felt a sudden sting at her right followed by a warm wet feeling flowing down her body.

Skin tore apart exposing delicate muscle fibers under the thin layer of fat; she squealed in compete agony as quill slowly pushed the blade further into her shoulder a white hot needle sensation scathed the flesh around. Pichu observed; petrified at a distance slowly clawing away on the ground while trying to block out the nightmarish cries of ralts.

"please it hurts…s-stop….PLEASE". The blade inside now twisted and shifted making a gushing sound; a crimson river of liquid flowed down her stomach and into the ground. The hot stinging feel retreated by barely an unnoticeable amount. Under a grin he took in the music of despair from ralts; blood splattering all over what used to be a radiant white now stained with the blood of innocence.

Satisfied, quill let the small creature drop from his hand onto the ground with a thud. Tears obscured ralts's view as droplets flooded down her face and into the open wound scathing her further, adding wood to the fire. It hurt so bad, death would be more pleasant.

On the floor the blood coagulated around her forming a hard rough shell that slowly consumed her further; ralts was quietly sobbing at the pain, it still felt molten hot although the wound advanced to close shut.

"Let me show you how its done". A small red and white sphere launched out of quills hand, red beams materialized a mightyena onto the ground, "use crunch". Yelled quill cleaning the silver knife off with a white towel.

Mightyena let out a thunderous roar zooming past the battle field to land on top of the pichu. Ralts cocked her head a little to witness the petrified mouse yelp while the hairy beast grabbed it by the neck and crunch on it; the sound of crushing bones played an echo through the room, its skull torn apart allowing for blood to explode out of its neck and mouth; gushing and crackles were all that radiated from the motionless body that lay at an awkward angle, hanging from the canines jaws.

Ralts observed it die, its innocence vaporized by these disgusting beings. The pain in her shoulder subdued entirely, her mind trying to comprehend what happened; her eyes resembled a deer on headlights. The beast swiftly lounged the corps out of its grip; pacing on the dirt ground back to the two, crimson liquid seeped from its muzzle to the ground leaving a trail behind, "good boy".

"I hope you learned a lesson. Now return". Consumed in a blinding red flash she dematerialized with the beam to be vacuumed back into the purple spherical object sealed by a M at the front.

"Mightyena return as well". A small yelp and a lick to the face left quill standing alone mer feet away from the corpse. The simulation ended leading to several lights turning on as well as reveling a basic room with a domed ceiling and dirt floor. Reaching to his blood stained rist quill called upon his servants, "clean up in the stimulation room".

Placing both pokeballs in his lab coat; quill paced out of the massive room into the blinding and narrow hallway. Creeping down in a taunting pace, smiling the whole way through.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter and also sorry for not uploading sooner, been busy. Anyways hope you liked it and until next time. Peace.

P.s constructive criticism and decent review appreciated :)


End file.
